New Revanchist Regime
by RevancheDarth
Summary: One strong in the force goes on the journey of the prodigalknight, Revan. Retracing Revan steps the Jedi is told that he is to bring order to the galaxy. He chooses to start with his homeplanet Earth but can he survive the journey without loosing himself?
1. Chapter 1

The Reason Why

"It's about time for you to know why." My master said.

"Why what my master?" I said bowing before her.

"Why I taught you Gin, why I raised you." She said facing me.

"Yes my master." I said.

_Flashback_

As a child my master met me on my home planet of Earth. It was weird to me at that time without my training but I felt called to this forest where no one was at. Walking I realized that I would be hard to find if I got lost and fear crept upon me. I knew letting my fear control me would be bad and I continued on deeper into the brush. I was seven at the time and I still was fat and needed glasses however my perception was never clearer. I could always tell if someone was lying to me or if they were upset. Eventually I heard a figure in the distance and I ran after it. After falling into a clearing I saw a cloaked figure facing me. She told me that I passed the test and I didn't let my fear overwhelm me. Instead of backing up from fear I was drawn closer and asked,

"What do you want mam?" I was polite and my voice high pitched.

"I wanted you it is time for your destiny to be fulfilled." My soon-to-be master said.

"What's my destiny?" I asked. Kneeling down and holding me still she said,

"You will have amazing power and you will bring order to the galaxy." She said.

"Does that mean I'm like the X-men!" I smiled. I've always wanted to be a superhero.

"Not quite," my master smiled "Are you willing to give up everything you love for this power, everything you have ever cared for, or will care for, for this power?" I thought about it was I willing to cut off my sisters Sohia and Tiya, was I willing to forsake my best friends Stephen and Alice, was I able to separate from my Mom and Dad, my dogs Blue and Taz? The answer was obvious.

"No!" I said trying to sound tough but my voice squeaked like a mouse.

"Why not, such awesome power is worth sacrifice. Look." She showed me a display of her force powers, lifting the rocks and running on them with such speed I barely saw her, she threw her lightsaber and cut a few trees down, and shocked them causing them to burst into flames and with a wave of her hand extinguished the flame. I was awestruck; the power was incredible but…

"I don't care I can never give up on them, they are the reason I live, the reason for my existence, without them I am nothing!" I yelled. I knew I could never wield the power if I gave up my loved one's I would die first. Walking away she began to clap.

"You passed the final test. You will begin your training soon." She said.

"Where and how long?" I asked. I wasn't sure how I was going to explain to Mom and Dad.

"You won't be training on this planet, I know that'll make you angry but you're affinity to the force is like hurricanes and soon enough other people will force you to join them. If we leave now they can be saved from being attacked by them."

"When will they be coming?" I asked frightened, I didn't want my family hurt. She said next week and I said I'll go. I expected her to lead me to some ship however in a bright light we disappeared. We reappeared on the solitary moon Telai and then she told me to call her master.

…

"The reason why I took you in was simple. Millennia ago I had a child with Revan. I am Bastila Shan or more so just a force ghost of my old self. I raised my dearest daughter till the age of five. Already at that age I knew she would be a prodigy of battle meditation. I didn't want my daughter to be like me, a pawn of the Jedi Council or a slave to the Dark Side so I ran here. I trained bad and taught her the Jedi and Sith philosophy and one day she told me she was going to join the Jedi and help save the Republic from Sith tyranny. I let her go and as a parting gift gave her my old golden double-bladed lightsaber. I meditated and one day I was overwhelmed width a vision. I saw a man standing tall on his palace wearing Jedi robes whose presence reminded me of Revan but different slightly. I saw a man who would do anything to reach his goal. Carrying two lightsabers on his belt and a staff on his back he celebrated the New Revanchist Regime. I knew from that moment on I would have to find and raise that Jedi to make him as such. I waited until my body died but my spirit lived on because I had a purpose and so I waited till I found that person, till I found you. I instructed you into light and dark side powers, I taught you all the governmental philosophies I know of, I taught you how to be unique, to make anything out of what you had, and to wield a lightsaber. "

"My master…." I was shocked, this was a lot to swallow but she held her hand up to stop me.

"I have one final task for you; I want you to retrace Revan's steps and to do that you must go to Dantooine and recover the tomes about the Prodigal Knight and follow the tomes as best as possible to where Revan went."

"My master, if you indeed are Bastila Shan couldn't you tell me where Revan went yourself?" I asked.

"Yes, but you wouldn't learn anything from that would you, all you have to do is use your head and be resourceful." Bastila, my master, said.

"Yes, my master." Standing up I walked away and prepared my ship. After I made sure I had my two lightsabers, a staff, more crystals and materials for a lightsaber just in case, my homemade Jedi robe, and some credits I sat down. It looks like a visit to Dantooine was in order.


	2. Chapter 2

Reflecting on The Past

I put the ship into autopilot, and it said we would be arriving at our destination in two days. Going into my chambers I decided to meditate on my past lessons with my master. She taught me how to use the force and I became the most powerful Jedi to date in my mind but the getting there was rough. I was taught the simple moves like force push, dominate mind, and burst of speed but I learned some complex ones like battle meditation, force cloaking, and force drain. The hardest ones for me were the lightsaber throw, and force lightning

Flashback: Lightsaber Throw

"Again!" My master said sternly. Yet again I threw my lightsaber to hit the target and yet again I failed. Either I threw it and it didn't go all the way, or I chucked it with the force like a javeline and it doesn't spin.

"Again! Again! Again!..."The more I threw my lightsaber the more I failed. Eventually I fell down on my hands from frustration and fatigue. I was sweaty and my arms were wobbly but I still failed to do it. Standing up again I almost dropped my lightsaber, and I threw it again and again with no avail. It went into the next morning until I finally just passed out. I guess only a few hours later my master summoned me in my sleep and so I woke up and got into the shower. After a quick cold shower I dressed in my Jedi robes and found my master next to the targets. I did my best not to despise those targets but if I had to keep seeing them I know I'll lose my temper.

"Valiant effort my young apprentice however fruitless. It appears that you are in need of instruction." My master always told me the good and the bad, there was no constructive criticism or positive reinforcement; there was a mixture of the two.

"Yes my master." I said. I failed to see why this was a useful power to learn. How smart was it to throw my lightsaber away from me mid-battle.

"You may feel this is a worthless power but it has many uses. I think however your problem is there is disconnect from you and your lightsaber. The lightsaber shouldn't be a weapon; it should be an extension of your body. When you throw it, it should feel like an extension of your wrist extending towards the target. Then use the force and lift the lightsaber toward the target in a spin. It should be one flow of your body, one fluid moment, and one creek going downstream. Now try it." I decided to try on my flow. I stood there swishing back and forth, at first my hips were stiff and my arms robotic but after hours of it I was flowing perfectly. The next time I threw the lightsaber it hit the target and spun perfectly.

"Very good my apprentice, you must learn that it's not always about the power in and of itself but how you master it." Nodding at my master in acknowledgement I kept on throwing my two lightsabers and hitting the targets until I destroyed them all.

Flashback: Force Lightning

This wasn't going well. I could only do a force static (extremely weak force lightning that does little to no damage) and that was with maximum concentration. Each force static felt like I sent my own energy out and I couldn't maintain it very long without falling. My master told me to put my passions and emotions in it to fuel my power but that didn't help either. Eventually she told me something I found disturbing.

"You have to enjoy the person's pain, you have to want them to suffer but not give in to rage just channel it into a powerful attack." My master said.

"My master, you know very well that I am not a person to get angry easily. You know as well I am not the one to just want to cause a person pain." I said; it was true I wouldn't hurt a person without reason and to do it on my master wasn't something I wanted to do.

"I know but learning this lesson now is crucial. It has happened over and over again, a Jedi's loved one's die and the Jedi are overwhelmed with anger and lash out at them with the dark side and join the Sith. Do you want to turn to the dark side and lose sight of your destiny? Are you that weak my apprentice, you won't be able to control yourself after losing a loved one." My master said, looking away from me, obviously deep in thought.

"No my master regardless…" I said, I have to be guided by a destiny in which I had no choice to decline.

"Someone's coming, deal with them." My master said. She couldn't be seen because she apparently was some famous war hero and so I had to fight everyone off. I was already fatigued from training and so I meditated waiting for whoever it was to appear. It was a dark Jedi with his hood drawn over his head. Extending his double bladed lightsabers I took my own two out. I hesitated just to see what he would do and we began to circle each other. Realizing that when we circled a few more times he was waiting for me to do the first move so I did a simple force push. The dark Jedi waved his hand and deflected the force push breaking a rock to the side of us.

"So weak." The dark Jedi hissed. Switching my grip on my lightsabers to an offensive position I jumped to the left side of the enemy slashing hoping to disarm him but it seemed he saw through that. Turning off his lightsaber I completely left my right side open as I hit nothing and I paid for it with the burning wound on my shoulder.

"Ahh!" I almost dropped my lightsaber and I pulled back hurt. I knew I was dealing with someone far more skilled than me. We continued the fight or should I say my beating. The dark Jedi parried all my moves and cut me. I probably would have lost an arm already if I didn't have good reflexes. Throwing a charged force push my lightsabers were thrown to the side useless to me.

"Muahahaha (Evil laugh) now you will feel the ultimate power of the dark side of the force!" And with that he raised both hands and shot lightning from them. Catching them with the force I knew I would be overpowered. I tried my best to hold on as long as I could but only a minute I was overwhelmed and my force shield destroyed. I continued to back up until I hit a rock but only a second later a lightsaber was sent through my shoulder binding me to the rock. I was angry at how pathetic I was doing; I was insulting my master, and when I saw the Dark Jedi I threw a force static at him. The bolt was more powerful than usual but it seemed to have minimal effect and I couldn't hold the bolt either.

"Righteous anger cannot hold me down long muahaha (evil laugh) it is time for you to die!" He was right I though. I was stuck to the wrong and I was depleted, there was no one to save me. He raised his hand and with no hesitation shocked me. I did my best to try and not give into the pain and I realized he was probing in my mind.

"Hmmm… You were fun boy but you're done for, maybe these loved ones of yours will be more entertaining."

"No, you can't do that!" I said. I wouldn't let him do that I had to stop him.

"Why not? Muahaha (evil laugh) No one's going to stop me from gutting them all!" The Dark Jedi smirked at me.

"Nooooooooooo!" And with that force scream I sent the lightsaber flying out of my shoulder and hitting the Dark Jedi in the face. While he was stuttering backwards I hit the Dark Jedi with a Force Storm and he tried to block it but failed miseralbly.

"DIE!" I screamed. Every particle of me wanted him to suffer as I had. I put my all into it and I didn't feel deprived of energy at all but I felt like I could do this all day. Eventually I saw smoke rising from him and his skeleton reverberating with electricity. The Dark Jedi pulled his hood and it was revealed that he no she was my master all along! Using a force illusion she pretended to be an enemy ready to hurt my loved ones so I would get angry enough to attack it.

"Good job my padawan, now you will be able to use force lightning all you want but it will be more effective if rage is fueling it," She smiled at me."Go rest your exhausted I know you may hate me for this now or for a while but eventually you will understand, you will be ending a war that's been going on for millennia."

_**. . .**_

Arriving at Dantooine I decided to make this more of a stealthy mission to not reveal my presence to the universe yet. Parking quite some distance away from the Jedi Enclave I was surrounded by tall grasses. I knew on Dantooine there were number of vicious Kath Hounds and so I kept my shields up on the ship. Walking outside I used force cloaking to hide its presence so hopefully it wouldn't be attacked. Scouting the area around me I found numerous Kath Hounds and other creatures so I decided to sleep on a high rock. Looking at the moon I was able to embrace the tranquility of my surroundings. I was able to sense every moment, to hear every animal breathe, to feel every leaf blow in the wind, to sense the ruffling of the Kath hounds' mane. I sighed disappointingly. According to an o d saying it was, "The calm before the storm."

…..

R & R Read and Review

P.S. I haven't got any reviewsso some guidance will be appreciated please and thank you.


End file.
